Honestly!
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Erik's honesty can be cringeworthy from time to time and is, therefore, not always appreciated. Moments from First Class and DOFP from Erik's pov.


**Honestly!**

Unlike most people, Erik is brutally honest frequently. He has noticed it can make people quite uncomfortable but that doesn't mean that he will change his habits. Nothing wrong with honesty. Nothing wrong with the truth…!

"Do you have it in you to allow that?" An honest question, but no reply.

Charles shifts restlessly in his chair, clearly disturbed by his question. A not so eloquent _no _then…

"You've known all along why I was here, Charles…"

They get into an argument, one that doesn't get resolved. Charles seems to have forgotten who Erik is, or was. He appears to have a better opinion of Erik, a saintlier one, than Erik does of himself.

"Peace was never an option."

* * *

Charles had brought back memories of him and his mother. Enjoying a better life. It had hurt him to remember those happy childhood days yet it had been strangely consoling too.

He couldn't hide this from Charles, and did not want to either.

"What did you just do to me?"

Charles had explained it.

"I didn't know I still had that." Charles' powers were surprising—and disconcerting—Erik felt an inability to hide from him, his blue eyed piercing gaze. It was scary to be so open, to be so vulnerable.

Charles tried to convince Erik of his goodness after that. Lingering inside him apparently. Erik privately did not agree, but he was grateful for the uncovered memories of his mother.

* * *

Mystique appreciated his bluntness, his blatant candor, most of the time anyway…

"If I were you, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Just pointing out something that could save your life."

She had craved his message of acceptance. Revealing their truth. No more hiding for her.

He had taken it too far, however…

"Forgive me, Mystique, as long as you're out there, we'll never be safe."

"It's been a long time since we've been this close. I've missed you."

She was not having any of that, not from someone who tried to kill her!

"So the rest of us could live…"

He wouldn't lie to her; there had been a message from the future. And when she asked what was to stop her from killing him this very minute, he replied: "Nothing."

He also admitted that it was his fault her blood had been found. She quietly listened, appreciating his honesty, and he continued—bold, but with an urgent desperation—telling her what must be done. What_ had _to happen. She disagreed. Killing one man would never be enough for him.

She was absolutely right.

* * *

Mystique appreciated honesty, Charles… not so much.

"You should have fought harder for them!"

"We were supposed to protect them!"

"Hiding – pretending to be something you are not!"

"You sacrificed your powers so you could walk?!"

Charles had not been too pleased with his accusations. In fact, he had been quite devastated. Erik had tried to make amends; the way he best knew how… offering to play a game of chess.

In the past, Charles had disregarded the truth. Even now, he still did.

"You didn't raise her."

"That's why she left."

Charles wanted to fix everyone else but not himself. He knew all the answers but did not see clearly. Raven hadn't left because of Erik. She needed to find herself. Be her own person. Be free.

Erik had been to Raven what Charles had been to him. A guide, a mentor; someone who believed in their strength and abilities. Someone who believed in them!

Reluctant to know the truth. Reluctant to acknowledge the danger. That was Charles for you!

Erik remembered how Charles had tried to stop him on the beach. Good, honest men, just following orders. He would never be at the mercy of them again!

Charles wanted to believe in goodness too much; closing his eyes for the evil that was staring him in the face. He even admitted it himself!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Charles. For what happened, I truly am." He had to say it.

Charles did not respond with words to this painful subject; he leaned backwards, shaking his head, teary eyes, but not one word. Was he angry? Upset? Had Erik been forgiven? Erik wasn't sure what to think…

He did accept the challenge... Erik stared at his friend: if only he had Charles' power, then at last, _he _would have an honest answer.


End file.
